


Mcyt Feederism one-shots

by Dreamlezz267



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, Multi, Smut, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamlezz267/pseuds/Dreamlezz267
Summary: We all know why were here, but for those who don’t know, feederism is sexual arousal from feeding oneself or another with the intention of gaining weight or increasing body size.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret/Floris | Fundy, Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 39
Kudos: 78





	1. Requests and intro

Welcome everyone! I’m here to provide you with your well needed feederism mcyt content.

REQUESTS CLOSED FOR NOW

I will not  
. Write for minors  
. immobility  
. Rape  
That’s it, for now but other than that everything is on the table. Anything from cum inflation, to soda bloat you got it! Heck I even do air and water inflation. So make sure to leave me some requests


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeep buys a bunch of muffin and bad has to eat them.

Bad didn't know what to think when skeppy came bursting into his house out of nowhere, with a case of 40 muffins and a gallon of milk. "SKEPPY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" bad said, pulling his boyfriend in his arms "what is all this?" 

"well, you how we talked about trying out some new kinks," Skeppy said, stepping into the house shutting the door behind him.   
"yes, I do, but what do kinks have to do with 40 muffins and a gallon of milk?" 

"ill explain late but first come here and give me attention," skeppy said, setting his stuff on the table before holding his arms out for a hug. Bad threw himself into skeppy's arms. Even though it had only been a few weeks since they had met up, covid had kept them apart for a while.

"I missed you so much baby boy," skeppy said, reaching his hand down to Bads ass. Now Bad wasn't fat by no means. He was for sure chubby though, he had just the cutest set of love handles that Skeppy loved grabbing. "S-skeppy!"   
"What, how can I not grab your ass? It's perfect." Bad was madly blushing, "Language!" 

"fine! let just eat the muffins!" Skeppy said, pulling away from bad and sitting at the table. "so what exactly are we doing?" bad asked, sitting down in the chair next to his boyfriend.   
"well, I was thinking that I feed you all these muffins, then I fuck you senseless?"   
"LANGUAGE, but I guess that's fine??" bad said, hiding his blushing face. He had never thought that being feed would turn him on so much. 

"aww someones already turned on, don't worry baby once you finish these you can have your real treat," skeppy said opening the first box of muffins there was 4 whole box. "skeppy I don't think i-" he was cut off be Skeppy shoving the muffin into his mouth. "you never know till you try!". 

Bad ate the muffin in his mouth, finishing it off quickly. "good boy looks at you already so chubby, I don't think you're chubby enough just yet." if bad wasn't blushing already, he sure was now. "S-skeppy, don't tease," bad said, letting skeppy place another muffin into his mouth.   
"I'm going to stuff you till your tummy is nice and round," skeppy said, his hands moving to Bad's belly. He softly kneed at the male's tummy, like he was a cat making biscuits.

The first box went down easy. Bad was already a little stuffed; the bread-like texture didn't help. It quickly filled his belly. The fake blueberry taste stayed on his tongue as he moved to the second box. Bad was painfully hard at this point, desperately craving any form of touch.   
"look at you haven't even gotten to the other boxes yet, and you're already hard. but you can't have your treat till were done"   
"s-skeppy pleas-" he was once again cut off to a muffin to the mouth. Bad was getting full now he was 11 muffins in, and it was really starting show is usually more saggy chub was, more rounded out.   
"I'm sure your thirsty! Here say AAAA," skeppy said, opening the jug of milk with the familiar crack of the seal "you know the routine, tap my thigh twice if you need to breath" Bad nodded, letting the jug meet his lips. He was chugging in down. The feeling of being full only increased as the milk slid down his throat. Bad did his taps, breathing in. his skin was tight and sensitive to the touch.  
"look at my little piggy, eating up so many treats."   
"Skeppy, please, I can't eat anymore," bad said; he could hear his belly protest when skeppy brought another muffin to his mouth.  
"I know my piggy isn't full just yet. No, you just want your prize." 

Bad could barely respond to skeppy. He was a mess, crumbs covering his cheeks. bad could feel the spongy texture of the muffins absorb the milk only causing more bloating. "s-skep  
plea-as," he whined. His belly let out a low gurgle, almost like a warning to not but anything more down his throat.

"if you eat a few more ill reward you so much," skeppy said, already peeling the wrapper of the next muffin. Bad, who was desperate for any form of pleasure, ate the muffin presented to him. skeppy managed to turn a few muffins to the rest of the box. Bad was now way too stuffed. He had 20 whole muffins in him.  
" you did so well, my piggy, now I need you to suck on these for me," skeppy said, sliding his fingers into the mouth of the other. Bad happily sucked on his finger, excited for his reward.  
"look at you sucking on my fingers like the good pig you are. You're just squealing in excitement." he said, removing his fingers. "now let me give you your treat." Skeppy quickly picked Bad up and took him to the bedroom, which would be more comfortable than a wooden chair. He gently laid bad down, who let out a loud groan as he does not, being able to move from how bloated his belly was.

Skeppy climbed onto the bed, his hands going straight to bad's swollen tummy. "ng-h so g-good," bad moaned out from just his sensitive belly being rubbed, the feeling of a hand traveled down to bad neglected cock. Skeppy started with a slow pace, not wanting to overwhelm bad. "gh~ah" bad was utterly undone.

Skeppy grabbed the lube, coating his fingers in it, " I'm going to start ok bad?"   
" yes yes yes, p-please touch m-me."  
the first finger goes in easy. He waits a moment before moving the finger in and out of Bad.   
one finger turns to two  
two turns to three   
three turns to none  
Skeppy pulled his fingers out of bad much to the displeasure of bad who let out a whine. skeppy lined himself up with bad's tight little hole. "when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for days." skeppy said, pushing in slowly too bad, stuffing him even more full than he was.  
"m-move," bad said, so skeppy did, he did hold back either. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in "ah-a~" bad was a moaning mess, the feeling of being stuffed from the other end. His eyes rolled around, tears pricked his eyes as he got closer to orgasm.

Skeppy could feel his pace get sloppy as he also neared his release. "i-I'm coming!" skeppy said cumming deep into Bad. Bad came at the feeling of being filled with cum, his seed covering his bulged belly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, you muffin head."


End file.
